


A Favor From the First Enchanter

by DisasterMages



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Adamant and Halamshiral, Inquisitor Mara Lavellan begins to doubt themself despite victories and repeated strikes against Corypheus. First Enchanter Vivienne takes it upon herself to remind the Inquisitor what the Inquisition is fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor From the First Enchanter

**Author's Note:**

> read it on tumblr: http://disastermages.tumblr.com/post/142105387716/mara-rubbed-her-neck-as-they

Mara rubbed her neck as they emerged from their quarters. There were a million things to get done and Mara found herself considering running off to Redcliffe or maybe the Western Approach to dodge a few meetings with dignitaries. She’d gotten her fill of nobles at the Winter Palace a few nights ago.

“Darling, you surely aren’t wearing that to Val Royeaux are you?” Vivienne asked, her arms crossed, glancing at the beige casual affair Mara threw on in a half asleep haze this morning.

The elf blinked, “What’s going on in Val Royeaux?” Vivienne smiled slightly, turning Mara around and nudging her towards her quarters. 

“I’m taking you for a proper fitting for formal occasions with my personal seamstress.” Vivienne explained. “You need something that doesn’t look atrocious on anyone and everyone. I’ve arranged for a carriage, so hurry or we’ll be late.”

“I have meetings! Josephine has-“ Mara began to protest.

“Rescheduled them at my insistence. Josephine agrees with me that you need something nicer than that… we’ll call it an outfit, but please hurry Inquisitor. And start thinking of fabrics you’ll like, you should arrive ready, my seamstress is an impatient woman of some years.” Vivienne interrupted, opening the door to Mara’s quarters and guiding her inside.

Mara could feel herself nodding off on the ride over, the steady trot of the horses and heat making her eyes feel heavy. “You should rest, dear, I’ll wake you when we’re close.” Vivienne hummed across from Mara who nodded and rested her cheek on her palm and shut their eyes.

Vivienne’s lips pressed into a fine line as she looked at the sleeping Inquisitor. There had been bags under their eyes since the night after Adamant, but Mara and everyone close to them knew she couldn’t afford to admit to being tired and worn. Carefully manicured nails brushed a stray lock of hair away from Mara’s eyes. Vivienne sighed and opened the book she brought along for the ride.

“Everyone should have something that makes them look their best, darling. Don't overlook how you present yourself outwardly." Vivienne tossed over her shoulder, running her hand over a bolt of fabric as the seamstress measured Mara for Mythal knows what else.

Mara had woken up from a perfectly peaceful nap to be whisked away by a woman with a length of measuring tape around her shoulders and a cushion of pins on her wrist as a bracelet. Occasionally Vivienne wandered back into the room, holding out fabrics to the seamstress and chattering in excited Orlesian, gesturing to Mara once or twice per phrase.

It seemed to be over almost as quickly as it began. Just as Mara began to worry that her arms would give out the seamstress waved her off and Vivienne was helping her down from the pedestal. “Give her a half a month and you’ll have a dress that makes everyone see your best features and ignore your worst.” Vivienne whispered to Mara on their way out.

“Are you alright my dear?” Vivienne asked over the meal they took at a café. Mara became rigid, a familiar ache in her shoulder starting as they tried to think of ways to avoid answering the question honestly.

“I’ll be fine, Vivienne,” Mara sighed eventually, offering only a tired smile to her friend.

“Of course you will, darling. I have absolutely no doubts about that. I was asking about how you are presently; I do consider you my friend, and I do worry when my friends look dreadful for longer than a week.” Vivienne stated, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs.

Mara’s smile faded, “Nothing stays fixed, Vivienne.” It was said quickly in a hushed tone as Mara broke eye contact. Vivienne frowned, leaning forward again, her nails tapping against the table.  
“Nothing stays fixed because you have a darkspawn magister chasing after you undoing all your work, my dear. If you want a door to stay closed, you need to get rid of whatever keeps opening it.” Vivienne whispered, staring into Mara’s eyes when the other mage looked up again. “Corypheus needs you to believe nothing will stay fixed so he has the advantage over you.”

Mara swallowed and rubbed at her eyes. “I do believe it’s time we return to Skyhold. I’ve kept you out long enough.” Vivienne announced, rising from the table.

“Thank you, Vivienne.” Mara said finally as they left.

“Think nothing of it my dear, if all of Thedas expects you to save the world you need to be at your best.” Vivienne replied, a slight smile returning to her face as she glided beside Mara.


End file.
